Celos
by TheGeekAnonimusWriter
Summary: "No es como si Dipper hubiera experimentado lo suficiente aquel sentimiento en su corta vida. Es decir, sí, había sucedido. Pero nunca de aquella forma." Dipcifica. Oneshot.


No es como si Dipper hubiera experimentado lo suficiente aquel sentimiento en su corta vida. Es decir, sí, había sucedido. Pero nunca de aquella forma.

Dipper estaba mortalmente celoso.

No era como cuando se ponía celoso porque Mabel demostraba ser mejor que él en algo. O cuando se ponía celoso por aquellos chicos altos y guapos que iban en su salón y lo hacían sentir menos. No, era diferente. Era un sentimiento que le subía por la garganta desde su estómago y amenazaba salir con una violencia que ni él mismo era consciente de que estaba allí.  
Se decía a si mismo que Pacifica estaba con él por alguna razón. Que todo estaría bien porque confiaba en ella. Que Pacifica Northwest había visto algo en Dipper Pines que le gustaba lo suficiente como para ignorar a ese rubio cabeza hueca.

Pero luego de pensar eso, Dipper casi que se arrancaba algunos cabellos de pura frustración, ¡Lo detestaba! ¡Detestaba como miraba a Pacifica y como siempre intentaba llevarse su atención!

Mark era su nombre. Resulta que Pacifica había invitado a varios amigos de su instituto para pasar unos días de vacaciones en Gravity Falls. Dipper al principio fue presa de un fuerte choque cultural con aquella gente. Eran ricos, asquerosamente ricos. Guapos, asquerosamente guapos. ¡Y dios, Dipper juraba que si olía aquella fragancia a perfume francés se quitaría la maldita nariz!

Pero al fin y al cabo, no resultaron ser una mala compañía en Gravity Falls, ya que simplemente les veía cuando salía por allí con Pacifica o cuando iba hacia su casa para verla. Eran agradables cuando no tenían esas charlas donde el claramente no podía participar.

Pero Mark era otra historia. Aunque Pacifica no parecía ver nada extraño en su comportamiento, Dipper lo notaba. Esas miradas, esos pequeños roces inocentes entre sus manos, o cuando Mark simplemente fulminaba a Dipper con la mirada con tanto desagrado que el castaño a veces dudaba de si ese tipo estaba siendo directo o no.

\- Tu… ¡Estás celoso!

Mabel prácticamente estalló de la risa cuando Dipper había llegado de bastante malhumor luego de ver a Pacifica caminando con aquel sujeto. Su gemela prácticamente cayó sobre su cama mientras se retorcía por la fuerza de las carcajadas que salían de su garganta.

\- ¡Dipper está celoso! ¡Dipper está celoso!- La chica comenzó a canturrear entre risas mientras que apuntaba a Dipper con un acusador dedo índice. Dipper enrojeció tanto de enojo como de vergüenza, pero Mabel se adelantó antes de que pudiese replicar algo.- ¡Vamos Dips! No seas estúpido. Claro que Paz no te dejaría por otro chico, ¡Esta perdidamente enamorada de ti! Aunque realmente no sé qué te ve ella…

Mabel estrecho los ojos y fingió inspeccionar a Dipper con la mirada, quien simplemente tomo su almohada y se la lanzo directamente al rostro.

\- Ay.

\- Cállate, Mabel.

Dipper sabía que ella estaba en lo correcto. Que Pacifica le quería. Pero aun así, Dipper era inseguro. Era tan inseguro que si pudiera se golpearía él mismo hasta sacarse lo idiota (Cosa que intentó, no acabo muy bien).

Él sabía que estaba mal. Que no había motivo real para estar celoso. Que Pacifica era su novia. Pero cuando al día siguiente los vio caminar por el parque, Dipper no pudo evitar seguirlos a escondidas. Los siguió aproximadamente durante una hora completa hasta que los perdió de vista. Dipper observo hacia todos lados, confundido, desde detrás de un bote de basura.

\- ¿Dónde…

\- Pareces un psicótico, ¿Sabes?

\- ¡WAH!

Dipper dio un pequeño respingo cuando Pacifica lo sorprendió por detrás de su espalda. Por el susto no pudo evitar chocar contra el bote de basura, cayendo al suelo con el y ensuciándose en el proceso.

\- ¡Agh, Pacifi-

La rubia corto su habla, ya que le propinó un ligero golpe en la coronilla de la cabeza.

\- ¿Estabas siguiéndome?- Observó al castaño con una ceja enarcada.

\- ¡N-no!- Dipper se sonrojo, desviando la mirada por la vergüenza.- Bueno… quizás.

\- Eso está terriblemente mal, ¿Lo sabes?

\- Lo sé.

\- Si vuelves a hacer esto te daré una maldita paliza.

\- Lo sé.

El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos. Dipper realmente era incapaz de mirar a Pacifica directamente a la cara por lo que rehuía su mirada. La chica se colocó en cuclillas para estar a su altura y prácticamente lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

\- Tú… ¿Estás celoso, Dipper?

Dipper se sonrójo violentamente, ¿¡Cómo es que todo el mundo se daba cuenta!?

\- Me seguías por que estás celoso de Mark, ¿No es así?- Pacifica enarcó una ceja y aguardó unos momentos a que Dipper contestara.

\- Sí. Creo que… creo que estoy celoso.- Salió casi como un pequeño murmullo. Dipper se sentía como un verdadero estúpido. Estaba siendo intimidado por su novia para que le cuente la verdad. Quería que el suelo le tragara.

\- Dipper, no seas estúpido.- Pacifica soltó un pequeño suspiro y hablaba como si estuviera tratando con un niño.- Ni Mark ni nadie podría atentar contra nuestra relación. Yo solo… tengo ojos para ti.

Pacifica pareció ligeramente avergonzada de decir aquello último, pero aun así se mantuvo firme, dejando en claro quien estaba a cargo de aquella situación.

\- Pero en serio, si vuelves a hacer esto, juro que no tendré piedad.

\- Lo se.- Dipper se permitió sonreír levemente. Se sentía mucho más tranquilo luego de escuchar las palabras de Pacifica.

La chica se inclinó levemente sobre el para depositar un pequeño y casi travieso beso en sus labios. Luego se paró y lo observo, fulminante.

\- Apestas a basura. Báñate, tonto.

Con esas palabras se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Dipper permaneció allí, en el suelo, mudo, cubierto de basura y observando el camino por donde Pacifica se había marchado.

Si, todavía se sentía bastante estúpido. Pero un estúpido enamorado, más que nada.

-

Nota de autor:  
Sip, estuve desaparecido un tiempo.  
Pero el lado bueno es que, ¡Tengo Instagram! Busquenme allí, estoy tal cual en FF.

¡Eso es todo!  
Los reviews no muerden.(¿


End file.
